


Mabel Discovers Hamilton

by bunk12bear



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunk12bear/pseuds/bunk12bear
Summary: I know someone else did this but this is my take, let me know if I should write any more





	Mabel Discovers Hamilton

“Mable” His sister hummed in response barely looking up from the elaborate art project she was working on “ Didn’t you have a crush on Alexander Hamilton.  
She looked up, “The guy on the ten dollar bill, yes, why?  
“There’s a musical about him that premiered on Broadway a couple months ago ,  
“Omg I LOVE musicals”  
“Ya apparently it’s told through hip hop or something”,  
“That sounds AMAZING”  
“ Really, it sounds kind of dumb to me”  
“oh quit being such a dippy downer.”

Three hours later Mable burst through the door of their bedroom with an ear shattering cash 

“Hamilton is the best thing that has happened to me, ever”  
“You said that the last time the cafeteria served tacos”  
“It’s the bestest best thing”  
“Bestest?”  
“Bestest”  
“Still not convinced, i’m gonna stick with sericus music thank you very much”  
“Like BABBA?”  
“MABLE”  
“C’mon give it a listin, bro bro, twin of mine, brother buddy o pall, broest bro of”  
“If I agree to listen to it will you stop talking”  
“Yes!” 

Before Dipper could react Mabel had forced her headphones on his ears and run off to ask the grunkles, Soos, Wendy and probably anyone they knew in gravity falls whether they had heard of Hamilton.

He could have taken the headphones off, just not listened but Mable would find out, so why not get this over with.

Her pressed play

“How does a bastard orphan son of a whore and a scotsman”

He was three songs in before he knew it. For once Mable was right, Hamilton was incredible” 

Mable came back into the Mystery Shack just as the final cords of who lives who does who tells Your story played, having somehow managed to procure a period costume and a small crowd of gravity fall's weirdest in the three hours since she’d left. Dipper dried his eyes in a hurry and made excuse about the light 

“Ohh you actually listened to it, isn't it AMAZING!”  
“Yes Mable it is amazing” Dipper paused and sied “ you were right”  
“When will you learn bro bro, I'm always right about everything”  
Dipper snorted “ok THAT'S not true.”


End file.
